


To Build A Home

by rogersmaximoff



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Depression, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogersmaximoff/pseuds/rogersmaximoff
Summary: Jyn deals with a loss.(Minor minor spoilers for WandaVision)
Relationships: Cassian Andor & K-2SO, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Jyn Erso & K-2SO
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	To Build A Home

**Author's Note:**

> after the complete angst-fest that was WandaVision, it inspired me to write my first fic. again, very small spoiler for WandaVision at the end

The sun peeks through the blinds and her eyes flutter open. Pressing a hand over to the side of the bed she notices it’s emptiness, causing her to rise in search for her husband. 

Jyn pads out of their bedroom, and notices the spare bedroom door is slightly ajar. She smiles realizing exactly where he is. Opening the door reveals the pastel-painted room with Cassian sitting in the corner, a bundle of white blankets in his arms.

“We didn’t want to wake you,” He whispers with a smile only her and the child in his arms can incite.

She leans over and presses a kiss to his lips, lingering despite the obvious morning breath they share. Pulling back she takes in his disheveled hair, a black mess that sticks out in every direction. His overgrown beard and darkened eye bags are a clear sign of the weeks they’ve endured with their new life. Despite their tiredness, her heart swells.

“I’ll get started on breakfast,” She whispers.

Jyn moves to turn around, but Cassian takes her in for one more kiss. He’s all smiles when they pull apart. She giggles before tiptoeing out of the room. 

Downstairs she’s busy putting the coffee on the pot, and prepping the eggs when the doorbell rings. She rushes over to open the door and when it swings open Kay is standing there in a perfectly ironed black suit holding a jacket.

“You didn’t answer my calls. We’re gonna be late Jyn,” He explains in a weary tone. 

Suddenly there’s a weight she didn’t have before in her core. Jyn looks down to find the swell of her stomach. Her hand caresses the newfound change and she notices the additional band on her ring finger. Atop her simplistic silver wedding ring is Cassian’s cobalt ring, the one his father had worn before him. 

Cassian. 

“Come on, let’s get you dressed,” Kay interrupts.

Her mind is swimming with confusion, but she lets him guide her up the stairs and into her bedroom. He rummages through her closet and she waits to hear the steps signifying Cassian coming in to greet his best friend. They never come.

Kay hands her a black dress.

“Do you want me to help?” He asks.

Jyn ignores his question and walks over to the spare bedroom. Pushing the door open reveals the same pastel-painted room, but Cassian isn’t sitting in the chair in the corner. And their child is tucked safely within her. 

Shutting her eyes she can still feel his presence, hear his whispers of adoration toward their baby. And she wants to stay there. Lost in a moment where Cassian is with them, and his bright smile fills the room. 

Kay finds her weeping on her knees, and it makes the lump he’d been carrying in his throat solidify. 

“Come on Jyn. Please don’t do this, he wouldn’t want you to do this to yourself,” 

His voice is shaky. The mention of his best friend all too much for the both of them. 

“He—he was just here,” Her voice just above a whisper. 

—

The service was quiet. Cassian died with the title of Captain, but Jyn refused the routine military send off. He’d stated his desires for a small service one morning as they laid in bed, with every intention on spending the rest of their lives together. 

Many were reluctant to approach her, rushing their condolences for a man they barely knew. Cassian spent every second of his life helping others. He deserved to be here more than any of them. 

She and Kay were the last to leave. They stood beside the patch of grass meant to hold the man she’d loved more than life. With a gravestone that read:

_ Cassian Andor _

_ June 23, 1994 - February 28, 2021 _

_ A friend, Captain, husband, and father.  _

“It...it isn’t fair,” Kay gritted through his teeth.

Kay had found himself unable to stay strong during the service. But, Jyn had been reduced to a vacant stare. The world would be entirely numb if it weren’t for the occasional flutter in her belly from a child oblivious to the fact that they would enter a world without their father. 

She grieved the life they were to spend together. Standing there above his grave, she couldn’t help but think of what the world had robbed from them. 

Cassian would never hold the child he’d longed for. Jyn remembers the tears he’d shed when she told him they were expecting, and the warmth in his eyes when they felt the first kick mere weeks ago. His desire to be the father that had been taken from him at a young age apparent in the crib he built himself. 

Jyn remembers the anger in his face when he was told he’d be shipping out to Hoth. Cassian wanted to spend every moment beside her, and had promised this mission would be his last.  _ Why did he have to be right?  _

Now he was gone. 

“He had something for you. We’d been working on it before he left. He kept the information at my place, so you wouldn’t find out,”

Kay hands her an envelope. She runs her fingers over his messy handwriting of an address on the front. 

“You should go,” 

They embrace and Jyn sets a kiss on his gravestone, promising to return. 

—

The drive is long. The address led her to an unknown town filled with children playing on front lawns and men and women walking their dogs. 

Taking one last look at the address she stops in front of a house as the GPS announces she’s arrived at her destination. 

The house looks like it’s been taken from one of those magazines they’d spent dreaming about on their first few dates. They joked about the suburbs, but shared a silent promise for the future. 

Jyn carefully peels the tape holding the papers together. Laying within is the original blueprints for the house that stood in front of her. And in the center is a drawn, red heart and in Cassian’s writing:

_ To grow old in _

_ -Cass _


End file.
